true beauty
by female transformer toa
Summary: matau had been a hordika for most of his life but a young girl shows him true beauty from within.


The beauty within

Characters

Matau: The hero of the story. Matau was a very handsome and happy child before Frankentstein killed his parents and changed him into a montser. He was very lonely and was taught to hate beautiful people. Frankenstein taught him that "beautiful people were all ugly on the inside." Matau was only allowed to read the hunchback of notre dame. Frankenstein beats him up in the beginning of the story and is left to die.

Heather: The heroine of the story. Heather is the great grea great granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein. She copied his work and brought someone back from the dead. She is very beautiful, kind, and caring. She finds Matau injured and nurses him back to health. She fall in love with Matau and is very close with the someone she brought back from the dead.  
She lives with her rich mother Rosalina, Rosalina's horse kallie, and her butler Archiebald.

Effie: Heather's bestfriend. Effie had died when she was ran over and Heather followed Victor's footsteps to bringing someone back to life. Heather brought her back to life after saving her mistress from being ranover. Heather loves Effie alot. Heather brought Effie back to life but the results were good. Effie looks like a monster but Heather loves her anyway.

Frankenstein: the villian of the story.

Rosalina: Heather's rich mother. She is in love with archiebald.

Archiebald: Heather's butler. He is in love with Rosalina.

"You refused to murder a beautiful woman and for that you don't deserve to live" a horriable looking man said beating up a creature before the creature fell unconiues. The man tied the creature up and threw him into the river. The creature was washed down the river before anything else could happen to him. The next day, A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes rode a buckskin mare to the shore of the potomac river. "Kallie, I see something in the water" the girl said. She took her sandals off her barefeet and went into the water. She swam to what she saw in the water and saw a creature she never even seen before. She saw he was tied up and untied him. She brought him to shore and and lifted him onto Kallie's back before putting her sandals back on and getting back on the horse. The girl rode her horse home as fast as she could to save the creature's life. She got home and her mother Rosalina saw her with a injured creature. With help from her butler, Heather was able to get the injured creature to her room.

Archibald and Heather tended to his wounds and bandaged them after washing them. A ugly cat walked over to her mistress and purred. Heather put the cat on her shoulder. after tending to the creature's wounds, Heather placed a warm blanket over him. Archibald left the room to make dinner. Tonight was taco night. Heather ate in her room that night. The creature was burning up with a very high fever. Heather placed a wet washcloth on the creature's forehead. Effie looked like a cat verison of Frankenstein but unlike Frankenstein, She had people who loved her. the one who loved her the most was the one who brought back from the dead. The next morning, the creature started waking up. He saw he was in a different place. He looked at his wounds which were bandaged. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl sleeping. By herside was a frankenstein looking cat. The girl woke up and saw the creature was awake.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "I guess. Who are you and how did I get here?" the creature asked. "I'm Heather. my frankenstein looking cat is Effie my bestfriend. I found you in the potomac river all tied up. You were injured so I brought you home where my family and I were able to tend to your wounds" Heather said as her cat licked her. "I'm Matau" The creature said. After Matau recovered from his wounds, Heatehr and her family had him stay with him. Matau didn't trust Heather but slowly he started trusting her as Heather showed him Kindness. Heather and Matau were falling in love. Rosalina was throwing a comtuse party and Heather was going with Matau.

On the night of the party, Heather was dressed like Princess Zelda from Twilight princess. Matau didn't want to embrassed Heather but Heather wanted Matau to have a great time and had him go with her. Matau felt nervous about this but Heather's smile made him feel better. Heather and Matau soon started dancing to a song called Beauty and the beast. "Heather, I thought that all beautiful people were evil until I met you" Matau said as he looked at her blue eyes full of compassion and sweetness. "Matau, There is something I need to tell you" Heather said as Matau looked at her. "I love you" Heather said Matau held her close to him. "Ilove you too" Matau said as he kissed Heather on the lips. 


End file.
